Dinner for 3 friends!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley, Lilly and Jackson have a nice dinner at Lilly's house.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is a sequel to my story 'Miley and boys'. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner for 3 friends!<strong>

**A 42 year old Miley Ray Stewart is at the beach when she suddenly sees somebody that she hasn't seen for several years.**

"Hi, bro!" says Miley with a smile.

"Hi, Miles!" says Jackson.

"Jackson, what are ya doin' back in Malibu after all these years?"

"I've been a bad brother, Miley! I should visit you more often!"

"It's okey! I don't visit you either!"

"Yeah, you're right...!"

"Where's Sienna?"

"She has a lot of work right now so she couldn't come!"

"Okey! It's nice to see ya after such a long time, Jackson!"

"I feel the same way, Miles!"

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"Just a week! I can't be away from my wife for too long!"

"Wow, Jackson! You're really mature! I didn't see that one coming, bro!"

"And you've become a very sexy woman, Miles! I've never seen that before!"

"I was always sexy, Jackson!"

"I guess so! I couldn't see it since you're my sister!"

"Yeah..."

"So, Miles..." says Jackson. "Lilly's still your best friend...?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Just wanted to know!"

"If you want to you can join me and Lilly for dinner tonight at Lilly's house!"

"Thanks, Miles! That sounds nice! I'm on!"

"Okey! Meet me here at seven!"

"Sure! See ya, Miles!"

The same night at Lilly's house.

"Hi, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Hi, Lils!" says Miley.

"Wow! Who is this?" says Lilly confused while looking at Jackson.

"It's Jackson, Lilly!" says Miley with a smile as she gives Lilly a hug.

"He look so different, Miley! He doesn't look like a loser anymore!"

"Jackson's no longer the stupid loser of a brother that he used to be, Lils! He's a man now!" says Miley as she start to giggle.

"I never thought I'd hear you call Jackson a man, Miley!"

"Neither did I, Lilly!" says Miley.

"What's for dinner, Lilly?" says Jackson as he takes off his jacket.

"Some things always stay the same!" says Lilly with a smile. "The appetiser is a nice little vego-taco with a hint of garlic! Main course is a fish-risotto with tomato-cream and home-made bread with French cheese!"

"No dessert?" says Jackson.

"Dessert is gonna be a surprise!" says Lilly.

"I look forward to it...!" says Jackson.

"I'm sure it's very nice, Lils!" says Miley.

"Have a seat while I finish up the last stuff in the kitchen!" says Lilly.

"I didn't know that Lilly was such a gourmet chef, Miles!"

"She can make the most awesome food, Jackson!"

"I can't wait to try it!"

"You'll love it, bro!"

"Where's Oliver, Miles?"

"Didn't ya know? He's livin' in Boston!"

"What's he doin' these days?"

"He's a police officer!"

"Really? Just like his mom!"

"Yeah!"

"Food's on the table, guys!" says Lilly.

"It smells awesome, Lils!"

"Awww! Thanks, Miley!"

Miley, Jackson and Lilly sit down at Lilly's nice dinner-table and begin to eat.

"This is delicious, Lils!" says Miley with a sexy smile.

"What do you think, Jackson?" says Lilly.

"This is really good, Lilly!" says Jackson with smile.

"A glass of Pinot noir anyone?" says Lilly as she opens the bottle.

"Sure, Lils!" says Miley.

"Me too!" says Jackson.

"Are you sure, bro?" says Miley. "You and wine doesn't exactly get along...!"

"It's just one glass, Miles!" says Jackson.

"I guess one glass can't hurt ya!" says Miley.

Lilly gives a glass of wine to Miley and Jackson and she also has one herself.

Miley drinks some of her wine. "Wow, Lilly! This is really nice!"

"I know, Miley! It's my favorite wine!"

Lilly drinks some of her wine. "You were right! This is awesome!" A big smile appear on Lilly's face.

"Time for main course!" says Lilly as she walk over to the kitchen to get the food.

"So, Jackson..." says Miley. "How's married life?"

"Awesome! What about you? Any boyfriend...?"

"I'm dating a guy named Zane Gold who's an Air Force-officer!"

"He's a lucky man to have a girlfriend as hot as you, Miles!"

"Aaawww! Thanks, Jackson!"

Lilly returns with the food.

"Here you go, guys! Fish-risotto with tomato-cream and home-made bread with French cheese!" says Lilly.

"Aawww! This is beyond cute, Lilly!" says Miley as a small happy-tear fall from her eye.

"Thanks, Miley! I hope you'll like it!" says Lilly.

"It looks wonderful, Lilly!" says Jackson.

They begin to eat.

"This taste so good, Lils!" says Miley.

"I'm happy that you like it, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Where's Dave tonight, Lils?"

"He's working late again!"

"Who's Dave?" says Jackson confused.

"He is Lilly's husband, Jackson!" says Miley.

"Yeah, he's a doctor!" says Lilly.

"A doctor you say? Not bad, Lilly!" says Jackson.

"Thanks, Jackson!" says Lilly.

"Can I have another glass of wine, Lils?" says Miley.

"Sure, Miley!" says Lilly. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!"

"Oliver called me last night! He asked if we wanted to come and visit soon!" says Lilly.

"I'd love to, Lilly!" says Miley.

"What about you?" says Lilly to Jackson.

"Sorry..." says Jackson. "I can't!"

"Okey!" says Lilly.

"Wanna spend tomorrow at the beach, guys?" says Jackson to Lilly and Miley.

"I'd like that, but I'm taking my class on a field trip to the Greenshire Park!" says Lilly.

"I can't either! I've got my talk-show! We're doin' an extra long show about relationships tomorrow so I'm gonna be at the studio the whole day! Sorry..." says Miley.

"It's okey! I totally understand..." says Jackson.

"I hope you're ready for dessert..." says Lilly with her famous drama-voice.

Lilly walk over to the kitchen to get the dessert.

Soon Lilly returns from the kitchen with the dessert. "Here you go! Strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce!"

"It looks wonderful, Lils!" says Miley.

They begin to eat.

"This is awesome, Lilly!" says Miley.

"Oh yeah! I love it!" says Jackson.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: This story is one of my favorites of my own stories.<strong>


End file.
